Fate can be Cruel
by Blood will Rayne
Summary: Fayt is awakening, slowly, but surely... on the way out of an exploding ship, he is resuced by a beautiful woman named Rei and soon meets a space piarate named Albel who will help him deal with the changes awakening with bring...


a/n: first attempt at a fanfiction... plz, no flames... but i luv feedback... oh, it's AU for all u who were wondering

Disclaimer: standard disclaimers apply

Fate can be cruel

Ear breaking screeches and flames were heard and seen all around. Metal scraps strewn all over the wreck of a so-called space craft. There were few survivors that were of mankind. An unknown force, for the same unknown reasons, was attacking the ship.

"Fayt…are we going to die here?"

" No Sophia, it will be ok." The ship rumbled and shook from another hit.

"Brig to starboard we have another direct hit to our power generator"

"Starboard to brig repair as much as you can have all engineers assigned to brig." The intercom conversation was over and Fayt thought of what to do.

"Sophia, can you walk?"

"Not well but I'll try."

"Good give me your hand, we have to try for the escape pods." Fayt helped her up and they ran to the pod entrance. Fayt looked behind to see if Sophia was still keeping up. She wasn't there

"FAYT! help me," Sophia screamed from around a corner. Fayt ran as fast as he could and found one of the enemies, a cloaked figure, standing over Sophia with an outstreached sword. The figure looked up and saw Fayt. The figure froze Fayt in his position with his burning red eyes. The ship shook yet again and Fayt broke out of the spell. Then the ship turned to the side a bit and Sophia rolled and hit the wall. Fayt called out her name but she didn't answer, out cold. He ran to her but was slashed back into the wall with a crash. Fayt looked down at his side, it hurt like hell. He held his side, and lifted his hand, blood, dark blood. Fayt saw the figure walk away into the flames, his eyes began to blur, then he blacked out. Fayt awoke, flames all around him. He tried to get up and fell back to the wall. There was a plentiful amount of blood on the floor around him. He was dizzy due to the lost of blood. He looked over at Sophia and walked as fast as he could. She was still out cold; he picked her up with great pain. He brought her to the escape pod, only one left. Due to his condition, he put her in the last one; he thought he wouldn't have much time left. She woke up,

"Fayt…what… your all bloody."

"Sophia it's going to be all right, say sorry to my parents for me ok?" He said gently as he smiled. She was still in a daze; he took her hand and put it on his face.

"I love you."

"Fayt…Fayt…wait…what are you doing! No!" she screamed as he shut the escape pod door. He typed in a direct course to planet Hyda as the pod slowly ejected, Fayt collapsed in front of it. Right before he blacked out he saw her screaming and crying in the pod. He smiled and then his eyes closed.

Fayt's eyes slowly opened, he made out a girl with blue hair in a nurses outfit and bright lights overhead.

"Wha…. what happened?" she didn't say anything; she walked over to the panel on the other side of the room and pressed a button. Fayt sat up, his side hurt, tremendous pain. He had bandages wrapped around his waist; he tried to sit up again. The lady gently pushed him down with a gesture to be still. Fayt had no idea where he was, but he came to a conclusion that he was in some sort of hospital or infirmary. He settled down again. Then the door opened, and three men came in and picked him up and set him on a stretcher. They brought him through a series of corridors, then they put him in a small room. They set him in it and left they locked the door behind him.

"Hey! Hey! Let me out of here!" he said approaching the door, banging. He soon gave up, and sat on the hard bed. He didn't have the slightest idea where he was, but couldn't believe he was alive. He slowly drifted into a deep sleep. The door opening awaked him. He sat up; it was the girl in the infirmary.

"Captain Oboro will see you shortly, all questions will be answered at that time." She said softly, placing a tray of food on the small table.

"Thanks…. what is this ship?" Fayt asked.

"It is the great Agui Keameia, founder captain Oboro owns it."

She then backed up against the wall and the door opened. Oboro stepped in and the girl saluted.

"Rei, permission to leave."

"Thank you sir" she said as she bowed. She left the room and Oboro sat down on a chair. He was clothed fully in blue and was in about his 50's. He had a kind but harsh and stern look in his eye.

"Welcome to my ship, could you please state your name."

"Fayt…. Fayt Leingod."

"Well Fayt as you can see, we've taken you aboard this ship as a survivor from the transport vessel. We searched the vessel thoroughly after there was an unknown enemy attack. We still have no idea or have come close to finding out who or what attacked. Our Klausian ship came across the wreckage so we investigated. You were the only survivor on the whole ship. Due to your loss of blood and the deep wound we took you in, after Rei spotted you still breathing."

"That girl…her names Rei?"

"Yes, now where are you from? We usually only help other Klausians, but Rei kept on insisting to bring you aboard."

" I'm from Hyda, there was one other with me but, I sent her off back to Hyda in the last escape pod. Is there any way that I can get a hold of her?"

"Fayt… Hyda's at war, there's no way that she got into orbit, yet she could of gotten to another planet, and yet all there are is undeveloped planets around that sector."

"Oh…there's no way huh?"

"No, I'm sorry. Well Fayt here is the real reason I'm here to talking to you. Don't take this into any bad way, but currently you are this Klausian ships prisoner. We cannot let you go or let you free through this ship. I'm sorry, but its Klausian order and unless I ask the KSF (Klausian space federation) if its ok about your stay. I'm sorry, but I must take my leave ill give you answers from the KSF as soon as possible." He then got up and left, locking the door. Damn! Fayt thought what am I supposed to do about this? I'm a pathetic prisoner and since when is Hyda at war? He then ate the meal Rei brought him. He thought about Sophia, I wonder how shes doing, where she is. I thought I was dead back there for sure. Fayt thought to himself for a while and thought his actions were best. He looked around the empty room, it was so plain and clean. There was nothing to do, it had a toilet, sink, a hard bed, a chair and table, and a light. He groaned, I hope I don't have to stay here long, there's nothing to do, and no sounds, its kind of creepy. All I can do is sleep or talk to myself. As fayt thought about sleep, he slowly dozed off, he was tired and his side hurt. Four hours later, Oboro came in with bad news.

" Fayt… there is no way we can let you free right now, since your planets at war its too risky for us. That is all" and he left before Fayt could argue with him. Fayt felt himself just rip apart. All he loved, every thing was over. Someone came to his door and knocked. He sat up and the door opened. It was Rei; she had a set of clothing in her arms.

"I brought you some clean clothes. May I inquire if you would like to change?" she was so quiet, yet so nice, but serious.

"Yes, thank you my name is Fayt Leingod. The food was great did you cook it?" she nodded

"Mr. Leingod, do you have a preference of what you like to eat? It's my job to keep your kind of prisoner healthy. I have also received word from Captain Oboro that you cannot be released. Please allow me to make your stay here decent for your situation."

" Oh no don't worry about me ill eat what ever you make, and I'm fine here."

"I will allow you to change Mr. Leingod." She said as she left.

"Rei…call me Fayt…please" "as you wish." The next day Rei came three times for food and visits in between. A week passed, and Rei began to take extra special care of Fayt. She even gave him better food and a warm clean bed. Fayt's side was getting better rapidly, due to Rei's nursing and care. Oboro didn't show up, Fayt began to lose hope of ever getting out.

One night, Fayt was asleep the room was completely dark. The door opened and he was awakened by a black shadowy figure, he couldn't quite make out the face. Then a small soft familiar voice caught him through the darkness. He knew instantly who it was.

"Fayt…follow me." Rei said.

"What? Where? You know I just cant leave I'm your guys prisoner." She then put her hand over his mouth and motioned to be quiet. They entered the light filled hallway, and Fayt saw that she was in a plug suit, designed for going out in space. Fayt had no idea where they were going. It looked and seemed like most of the crew was sleeping. She led Fayt into a dark room at the far end of a long corridor. Rei opened the door and motioned him in. She turned the lights on and followed after him. There was yet another corridor and a red light along the walls. Fayt looked around, the surroundings seemed just like a hanger.

"Rei where are we? Are we in the hanger?"

"Correct Fayt."

"Then what are we doing here and why did you take me out of my cell?" Fayt was puzzled beyond belief, he had no idea what Rei was planning; he had a hunch, but thought it highly impossible.

"Fayt, I am going to get you out of here, you have suffered so much under our control. There are many extra back up ships, you can use one of those."

" You mean….your letting me free?" "Yes."

"Rei I know. You can come with me if you want."

"That…. would be nice….I hate it here…but you should not trouble with me." Fayt took her by her shoulders,

"Rei, you looked out for me here, I would be very happy if you came along, you don't know how grateful I am already as it is. You freed me from my cell, I mean this could get you in big trouble, right?"

"Correct, I could be sentenced to jail for obstructing the laws of the KSF."

"So come with me, the last thing I would want would be for you to be hurt or thrown in jail." She showed him to the changing rooms to get a plug suit on. He took the second cockpit, Rei took the first, in this case she could steer and control while Fayt used the ships guns.

"Fayt, when I say, press the blue button to your left, everything is set up, you just have to press it exactly when I tell you, we have one shot at this." Rei opened the air lock on the door and opened it, "now Fayt press it!" and the ship flew out of the hanger door, it was good to be in space again.

"Thank you Rei,"

" We're not out of the clear yet Fayt. We still have to clear out of the ships gravitational rays." Meanwhile on the Agui Keameia,

"Captain unauthorized ship leaving the Agui Keameia bay, awaiting orders."

"Who is it?"

"Unknown. Cannot register the pilot."

"Fayt, get ready to run…. I fear they're readying attack." Almost instantly Rei was right.

"Pilot of no.88 shuttle, you were not cleared for departure, identify yourself and your actions."

"Rei are we going to answer that? They'll attack us if we don't." she shook her head, and seemed not to care.

"Warning issued, deploying gravitational ray."

"Hang on Fayt I'll get us out of here." The Agui Keameia shot out a blasting blue light,

"It's catching on to us!"

"Fayt calm down, I haven't been working on this for a week for nothing."

"What! You were planning this all along?"

"We don't have time, in order for my program to work you have to press all 5 red buttons in front of you at the exact same time I do."

"Rei, I am picking up 4 shots coming from the Keameia."

"Ill dodge lets go." They dodged the shots all but the last one; it hit the back of the shuttle.

"Now Fayt push them!" Fayt pushed and, success. The shuttle blasted through space and all that trailed was a bright blue light.

"Captain, we have shuttle no.88 lost them, they changed to gravitic warp before we could enclose them in our rays."

"Fine."

" Sir shall we chase them?"

"No need let them go. (Go Fayt and Rei, be free of this prison.)"

" Rei! That was so close, you think they'll chase us?"

"There is a low percent chance of them following us."

"Whew, so now were out and in the clear. I can't find a place to begin on how much I appreciate this, I thought I would be in there forever."

"Fayt its ok, what I did was meaningless, it was for your sake, not glory for me, I just wanted you out of there." Fayt couldn't believe he was out, things might be turning up for me now, and here I thought things were only going downhill from the ship attack. Fayt thought, he looked at Rei and how concentrated she was on getting away. Did she care about him that much?

"Fayt, sorry to bother you, but there is a slight problem with the engine. I fear it's overheating and it will be scrammed if we don't get out of gravitic warp." " Shut it off and turn back to normal."

"I can't, something's wrong, and we have flown far too close to this planet, if we don't fix our problem soon with the engines, then the gravitational pull of the planets atmosphere will pull us in."

"Rei is that a life supporting planet?"

"Yes." "Then lets land there and fix it."

"Fayt I am sorry that's an undeveloped planet, their technology isn't that far."

"But we need to fix this right now, the SP3 law doesn't matter, and we wont make contact."

"Too late Fayt, the engine is shutting down and back up engines are down as well. The planet is pulling us in." the ship began pulling toward the planet, it began to speed up as it entered the atmosphere. The shuttle then slammed into the ground on a cliff.

"Fayt are you all right?" Rei put her hand on her head; there was blood gushing out. On the rough crash landing she had smacked her head. She looked behind her and saw Fayt.

" Fayt… Fayt wake up!" she unbuckled her seat belt and rushed to him. He was knocked out from hitting his head and a chunk of glass was stuck in his arm. She unbuckled him and brought him outside.

"Fayt answer me…oh no…" she removed a medical kit from the wreck. She then removed the glass and sanitized the wound. She then bandaged it up; she then lifted his head and set it on her knees, for a pillow. She checked and made sure nothing else happened to him, she looked at him. She stroked his hair out of his face and waited for him to wake up. An hour later, Fayt's eyes slowly opened.

"Wha? What happened? Did we crash?" he tried to stand up by leaning on his arm. He groaned in pain and fell into Rei from still being dizzy.

"Fayt sit down your wound is in bad condition. Relax. We crashed into this planet and the ship is totaled."

"What happened to you! You have a bloody bandage on your head!" Fayt said, alarmed.

" It's just a cut on my head, don't worry. We should be fine if we hide and don't uncover ourselves."

"How are we going to leave then?"

"I'll figure something out Fayt, don't worry." Rei held her head,

"Are you ok? Rei?" Fayt got up and walked over to her. She began to topple over, Fayt stopped her and she stood back up.

"Rei you should sit down," she nodded and sat under a tree. He sat down next to her, and looked at the sky. He then looked at the broken down shuttle. Luckily all the supplies such as food and medical kit were intact. He looked over at Rei; she had fallen to sleep at the base of the tree. He found a cloth in the shuttle, it was rather big. He ripped off a part and bunched it up to make a pillow. He laid Rei down and set her head on the pillow. He walked over to the ship to see if anything still worked. The materializer still worked amazingly. He typed in a sword to fit his standards, and it materialized out of the air and landed on the ground. He looked at Rei and she was still sleeping, he looked around and the cliff was mostly covered in forest, except the part they crashed on, the tip. He left the "camp" and started to cut some wood with the sword. The sword worked well, he made it for wood and protection. The materializer only makes metal objects; Fayt thought for sure it wouldn't work. He put the wood under his arm and headed back to camp. When he left for wood the sun was going down fast, when he came back to camp, it was almost completely pitch dark. Rei was right where Fayt left her, sleeping.

"Wow, she must've been exhausted. Ill let her sleep." He walked over to the middle of the opening and set up a fireplace. He started a fire and sat next to it. He wanted to pick up Rei and bring her next to the fire for warmth, yet didn't want to wake her. Fayt was staring into the fire, and Rei got up and sat next to him.

"Sorry, I broke you out, and then I got you right back into another type of imprisonment."

"Rei, none of this was your fault, you have no idea how grateful I am." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"You know, you have to be more happy, you have to acknowledge that the thing you do are not always bad." Rei smiled, and looked at Fayt. Fayt had never seen this true smile before; he smiled back and brought his hand back.

" I'll make dinner," Rei said getting up. She went over to the shuttle and took some food supplies out. She cooked the food over the fire and Fayt did what he could to help.

"Tomorrow ill look at the shuttle and see if we can fix the transmitter so we can call for help."

"Sounds good ill help, I think we should get some sleep after our meal, Rei, ill stay up to watch for trouble or animals."

"You don't have to, you must be tired too Fayt."

"Don't worry, get some sleep." Rei didn't want to argue so she went to sleep.  
The next morning Fayt awoke and saw Rei working on the shuttle. He was leaned up against a tree with a blanket set on him. He got up and walked over to the shuttle,

"I'm sorry Rei, I must of have dosed off during the night."

"Its alright Fayt, it doesn't matter, its not like anybody or thing came into camp."

"So how are the repairs coming along?"

"They're coming along better than expected."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Rei directed him to do something, and Fayt thought to himself. He noticed that Rei has opened up to him more than he has ever experienced among the time he has spent with her. Then something hit him; they still don't know what the level of development the planet is yet.

"Rei if we can get the transmitter up and running again, can we find help on the planet if their level of development is close to ours?"

"Correct, and that would make life for us much easier here." Rei and Fayt worked on the shuttle for about an hour, and to find a success. The main screen flashed on.

"Ok now that that's over, ill search the area and bring up a map." The screen brought up a map of the whole planet; there were three continents and the shuttle crashed on the largest one.

"I'll bring up a search on the level of development," Rei searched the continent they were currently on.

"The level of development here is about around the North American civil war period, guns have been developed, but there aren't many means of transportation."

"Oh, so we have a problem. We need all the luck in the world that a passing ship would be nice enough to lend us a hand." Rei transmitted a link to any passing ships. They got one.

"This is the Ernn Laties, you have contacted us in an S.O.S distress signal, what is your status?" a female answered.

"We are a Klausian and a Hydain, we crashed here yesterday, we have minor injuries."

"Please wait, as I infer the situation to the captain. Captain Nox, we have a distress call from a crashed ship, what is your say?"

"Heh, I ship in need of our help? Well, since I'm feeling generous and pretty bored, I guess."

"Yes, we may pick you up, we will make a rendezvous point at the river opening not to far from you."

"Thank you we'll be there." The connection cut and they checked the map for the river. Then they packed two snacks and began heading to the river. Rei made a small ray gun with the materializer. Then they were greeted at the edge of their camp by something unsuspected. There were about 14 soldiers armed with rifles and knifes.

"Halt! Who are you and how did you come out of the sky?"

"Trouble Rei, what do we do?"

"We'll try to work something out with them, although I doubt they'll listen."

"Were sorry we didn't mean to disrupt anything, in fact we were just about to leave."

"Hold it you two, your ours now, is that some kind of special plane?"

"Um"

"After them boys!"

"Fayt! We gotta run!" Fayt took her hand and ran with Rei,

"You can't run! My men are spread all over these parts!" the angry soldier yelled back. But they didn't listen, they just kept on running. Rei started to slow down,

"Break…huff…please.."

"Oh sure, sorry, well at least were pretty far away. What do they want with us? Jeez."

"Well if you were on an undeveloped planet and this hunk of metal crashed near you, wouldn't you want some answers? And besides that report I read on the shuttle said that these people are constantly at war. They're probably hostile people."

"Right, that's just convenient." Fayt said sighing. Then out of nowhere a gunshot sounded.

"We have to move again Rei." They got up and they started to run. Fayt looked up and saw their way out fly overhead and begin to land, "were almost out Rei!" they saw the opening with the river and the huge ship with its bay open. They ran into the opening when a rapid fire came following them out of the woods. The shots headed for Fayt but Rei jumped in front of them. He looked at Rei next to him, and she began to fall forward, blood came out of her mouth. She hit the ground and four big bloody spots started to form on her body. She lay there strewn on the ground like a doll; Fayt turned and ran to her.

"REI! REI!" he lifted her head off the ground,

"-cough- Fayt….I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." Fayt took her hand

"no. Don't be sorry. Just hang in there."

"Fayt…you were the one to open me up... to …..Everyone, you were so…kind and forgiving to me."

"Don't say that! This isn't the end for you I promise, don't worry I'm here." Fayt looked at her and wiped the blood off her mouth, he then he heard a gun click next to his head. It was one of the soldiers.

"Now I gotcha you little devil." Fayt closed his eyes; this is the end for us. He wasn't sure what happened soon after. This guy about his age leaped from the ship with a katana held high in the air, he slaughtered all the soldiers in about a minute, laughing the whole time. Fayt held Rei close, she was still breathing. Fayt looked up to see a bloody mess and this crazy guy with his back facing him in the middle. The crazy guy turned around and smiled, "well well, what do we have here, come on, get in." Fayt picked up Rei and ran after him. They entered the ship.

A doctor and a few nurses with a stretcher met them at the door and took Rei.

"Where are they taking her?" Fayt yelled in a stern voice walking after them. The guy held out his arm stopping him

"Don't worry its just to the ships infirmary, jeez you want her to die or what." They walked to the bridge,

"Captain Nox we're ready for immediate departure."

"Oh alright." The guy sat down onto the main chair and leaned his head on his hand.

"You're the captain!" Fayt looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Why yes, what's the matter? Not all captains are old and dreary you know. By the way, the names Albel, Albel Nox, pleased to meet you. And you and your friend is?"

"My names Fayt and the girl is Rei."

"Right. Well have a seat and hold on to your hat, were getting the hell out of this dump." One of the girls at a panel pointed to a chair and Fayt sat down and turned to Albel.

"Captain Nox,"

"whoa there, call me Albel, I'm in no need of respect, and that captain thing makes me feel like an old man and I'm only 21."

"Ok….Albel, when can I see how Rei is doing?"

"How should I know? Do I look like a doctor? You probably can't go down there till they finish their stuff or whatever. I'll probably be reported on it, so relax. Anyway I think you should buckle up about now." As soon as Fayt buckled in the ship began to take air, then shot up into the skies at an amazing speed. They were soon in space. Then Albel got up and motioned Fayt to walk with him. Fayt got up and followed him,

"Fayt, I have a question for you."

"What would that be? I mean I owe you so much for saving us back there."

"Oh no problem, and stop thanking me right now, in fact never say it to me, every time someone says that I twitch. Now anyway, I'm wondering if you would care to join us on my ship, it's free and the membership isn't for eternity, you can leave when you want."

"I would love to, since there are no other ways to travel, but I'm looking for someone, so could we look for her as we go?"

"Oh why the hell do you think I would care, half the time I have nothing to do but cruise in space, yet if something important comes up I'll have to attend to it first."

"Fine with me, I'll join, but you'll have to ask Rei, I'm not answering for her."

"Oh well welcome aboard, I have some business to attend to at the moment, I'll have one of the dorm maids show you your new room." He walked up to a panel and pressed a button, he then walked away leaving Fayt standing there watching him go down the corridor. He wasn't too sure about this Albel, he just met him, and he was already joining him. Fayt was a little nervous about his sanity, after what he witnessed back on the planet, he wasn't completely relaxed around him. He had excellent swordplay yet the way he used it, that's what scared him. Then he was awoken from his train of thought by a tap on his shoulder.

"Master Fayt, I'll show you to your room now." Said a full of energy pink haired girl in a maid's outfit.

"Oh ok." He followed her to a wide corridor and they stopped in front of a door with the number 302.

"Here's your room!" she said with a smile,

"My names Milfe! What's yours?"

"It's Fayt."

"Oh ok Fayt! If you need my cleaning services call me on the intercom! I make sure all rooms are nice and neat!" she then did a skip kind of walk out the room and down the hall. Fayt walked into his room and laid on his bed. The panel flashed red; it said there was a call sent to Fayt.

"Fayt this is Albel, they want you to visit the infirmary. I just got the message." Fayt left his room and ran into Milfe.

"Hi Fayt!"

"Um Milfe, could you direct me to the infirmary?"

"Why sure Fayt! I'll show you on the panel over there! Ok, you first go north from here, then make a left, and then a right, when you come to the W shaped fork like thing in the corridor, go straight! And that's the way!"

"Ok, thanks Milfe."

"No problem!" she walked away humming as she walked into another room to clean. This ship has all kinds of strange people. Fayt thought as he followed Milfe's confusing directions. He entered the infirmary and saw Rei on the other side of a glass wall. She was all cleaned up, new bandages on her head and wrapped around her waist. A doctor walked out the door from the room.

"Is she gonna be ok?"

"Well, she's lost a few pints of blood, we extracted the bullets and finally stopped the bleeding, and she's just waking up now from the operation. You can go in now."

"Thanks." Fayt rushed in the room and stood next to her.

"F…ayt? Is that…you?" she held out her hand to reach to him and he took it.

"I'm here Rei." The ship rumbled and shook, and an ear piercing alarm sounded.

"Attention, we have enemy ships attacking, I know who they are, and we need to escape immediately, will all personnel get in position, and secure the patient. Get ready for a bumpy ride." Albel's voice echoed through the ship. The nurses took Rei and strapped her down in case of a ramming attack or hit. The nurses then ran to their rooms except a few which watched over the patients. Fayt had no idea what to do, so he ran to the bridge. Albel of course looked like he was having fun. He turned to the girl who had shown Fayt to a chair when he first entered the Laties.

" Of course, they're right on time, Shelby can we ram the incoming ship?"

"Sorry to ruin your fun Albel, but the Laties's shield is not fully operational yet since your last "gentle" ramming plan."

"Oh hey Fayt, were in a hellhole of a mess here."

"What's going on?"

"Oh just some stupid bothersome idiot who wishes to die is all." A link came up on the main screen,

"well well, if it isn't Albel the wicked, or should I say the notorious space pirate."

"Space pirate?" Fayt looked at Albel in confusion.

" Albel, I heard one of the survivors from the vendeeni attack is on your bucket you call a ship, I would like to relieve him of you."

"What do you want with him may I ask? I know why the vendeeni attacked for him, but I got him off a planet, I know how important he is to the Klausian order, but when did the moronic asshole as yourself take the law into your own hands? I thought you were a scarwy pirate." Albel said making fun of him.

"You know Albel! You are not worthy of your nicknames! Well have a look around you, not feeling so lucky now huh punk?" they looked around the ship, they were surrounded.

"Albel! You never told me that you were a space pirate!" Fayt said alarmed by what he just heard.

"Well, one you never asked, and so what? Do you hate me now? Listen I'm sorry for not telling you, but right now we've got a little problem on our hands."

"Bring the kid over to me and I'll leave you alone and wont turn you in to the cops. You will be seeing about execution if they get you, so what'll it be?"

"Shelby close the link," Albel looked serious now, he put his hands in his face. He then got up and whispered something to Shelby, she looked sad suddenly and nodded and Albel told Fayt to follow him. Fayt wasn't sure what was going on. They got in a shuttle and flew to the enemy ship.

"Fayt don't worry, I wont let them have you. I have a plan." Oh a plan, I wonder how another Albel masterpiece will work out. Fayt thought. They got out and some guards greeted them. Albel started to hand Fayt over when he shoved him out of the way and kicked all the guards down.

"Fayt! Get back to the ship, step on it."

"What about you?" "Don't worry! Go!" he jumped in the shuttle, as he took off he saw Albel get pummeled down to the ground by the guards, he didn't get up. He then watched Albel get beaten by all the guards, they then dragged him away. Fayt couldn't watch anymore, by then he was completely out of the enemy space ship.

"Why did you do it Albel!" he said to himself slamming his fist down. Fayt already didn't have a clue what was going on, it happened too fast and he didn't know his importance and that the attack was because of him. He thought of the attack and guessed that someone wanted him dead judging by the way the attackers treated him. The shuttle went off and then got in the landing bay of the Laties. He got out and ran to the bridge. And ran up to Shelby.

" I have to go back there and help Albel!"

"I'm sorry Fayt, I cannot let you do that, I have direct orders from Captain Albel. Now have a seat, we have to get out of here before the ships surround us again, they're all caught up with Albel's diversion."

"No we have to help him, don't you see that you'll have him killed!"

"No, he will be interrogated first, they need to know your whereabouts."

"Then lets help him!"

"I'm sorry Fayt, but Albel instructed me to do this if this was a reaction." She looked at two guards and nodded her head. Two men came over and grabbed Fayt by his arms.

"Hey! Let me go! Why can't you guys even go save your captain! What if he dies?" the ship took off and got far away from the enemy ships using gravitic warp. They let go of Fayt and walked away.

"Fayt, I'm sorry, but Albel was important to us all, but your more important he said, and I can't disobey his orders."

"What is going on? Why are people after me? And what is with Albel just throwing his life away?"

"Your questions will be answered, follow me to the conference room, we'll talk a little more privately." They walked into the conference room and sat down.

"Fayt, did you ever hear of the ancient people of Arias?"

"No, why?"

"Because you are one, you have a special power that you probably haven't heard of, it's called runology. It's something you inherited from your family. The aliens that want you dead, the vendeeni, are trying to kill off the ancient race. There aren't many like you in the galaxies. I'm still not sure why Albel took you in; he's trying not to let you get taken by the vendeeni. He has his reasons, I think for one part it maybe that his first love was taken and killed by the vendeeni, she was an ancient."

"I never thought that Albel would be so soft inside."

"Well he watched her die, she got a pole through her right in front of him. I wasn't there but people say that that was his first killing spree, now he enjoys every fight. Do not think him crazy, he picked us up when each crew member needed help, everybody only sees his shell, not the real him."

"Thanks you answered all my questions, but how is it possible that I have powers? What kind? Because what your saying is a little outrageous to believe."

"I know, but trust me for now, you'll find out later."

"I'm saving Albel, and you won't stop me."

"You know Fayt about Albel, he never included to never come back for him…."

"You mean!"

"Let's get our Albel back."

Fayt and Shelby got some ray guns, and a few bombs for busting the door of the cell off its hinges. After they were prepared, Fayt went to check on Rei, but they wouldn't let him in. Shelby and Fayt headed into the shuttle and launched. Shelby searched the area for the spacecraft in which Albel was being held. They took off into gravitic warp; they soon came up to the ship for it wasn't very far. They turned off the gravitic warp for it was noticeable from any distance. They came up to the landing bay and Shelby hacked the codes, and they got in. As they went through the poorly guarded corridors of the ship, they searched for any trace of Albel. They walked around the ship, looking for the holding cells. They were walking down one corridor and they heard Albel's voice coming from a room to the right.

"Fayt, here's the supplies we brought, I'll get the shuttle prepared for immediate departure, get Albel and come back to the hanger."

"Ok, I'll get him out." Shelby then ran back to the hanger. Fayt looked in the window of the room,

"Albel! Just tell us the location of the boy and we'll stop the interrogation process." Albel was strapped in a table thing standing up, they asked where Fayt was again,

"Heh…huff, huff…like I'll tell you, you dirty dogs." The guy at the panel pressed a button causing electric currents to run though Albel's body. Albel was screaming in agony, Fayt couldn't watch. Then it stopped, he looked back into the window,

"take him back to his cell, we wouldn't want to kill him.yet." another man said,

"yeah even Albel the wicked can't take 7 sessions in a row." Two guards then released him and dragged him to the door. Fayt quickly ran around a close corner. He peaked around the corner and saw them drag him to a cell; they then threw him in, and put restraints on him. They then left and entered another room.

Fayt ran up to the cell and peeked inside to make sure it was the right one. He then placed the bomb on the door lock. It went off and wasn't as loud as he thought it would be. He opened the door and saw Albel with his arms tied behind him lying on the floor in a dark room.

"Ugh…-cough- well if it isn't Fayt, I thought I had orders for you guys to get away, -cough-." Albel said turning over to see Fayt.

"Albel! Are you ok?" Fayt said as he rushed over to untie him.

"Well…. I've been better..Heh." he laughed weakly as Fayt helped him sit up. Albel groaned in pain as he held his side.

"Your definitely not ok, well Shelby is waiting were gonna bust you out of here." Fayt tried to help him up, but he was pushed away.

"I can stand up on my own." He got up and then staggered to the door, he then fell into the wall. Fayt walked to him and put Albel's arm on his shoulder,

"I'll help you, just take the help and lets go." Fayt walked Albel to the hanger, and they got in the shuttle.

"Captain! Oh it's so good to see you!"

"Why did you come for me? We put Fayt in danger!"

"It wasn't Shelby that wanted to come back since the start, you can't just throw your life away like that!" Fayt protested.

"I don't matter! I wanted you safe, and besides why did you like me all of a sudden? I thought you would hate me after you found out I was a pirate."

"Everybody should care about their friends, Albel why didn't you tell me that I was from the ancient race?"

"You never asked." Albel snickered. Fayt shook his head.

"Well now don't get upset of me." Albel said seeing Fayt's gesture.

"Albel, was it bad back there?"

"Well, I guess, but I'm used to that stuff, I didn't want you caught because you would of had to go through it too."

"Oh, thanks." They soon approached the Laties bay

"Oh, I just remembered, those nurses and doctors are gonna put me though hell when I get in, saying I'm hurt, and they'll make me stay in bed all day."

"Why?"

"It's because they take their job too seriously, or perhaps it's that they love their job too much." Albel snickered. They got out of the shuttle and Fayt saw Milfe standing in the bay. Albel got out and Milfe came running and practically jumped on Albel almost knocking him over. She hugged him really tight and Albel returned one.

"Sniff Albel…sniff I thought you were gonna die…I got scared!"

"Don't worry Milfe, I'm alright, everything's gonna be ok." He said patting her head.

"you see Fayt, Albel to us is like an older brother, he watches out for each and everyone of us." Shelby said to Fayt as they watched the reunion.

"Captain Nox, are you ok? We better have you looked at right away!" said a doctor running down the hall.

"And here it comes." Albel said shrugging. They both walked down the hall to the infirmary. Fayt looked down the hall and saw someone running his way. Some nurse was running after her. It was Rei.

"Rei!" she ran to Fayt with the IV still in her arm and gave him a light hug.

"Fayt, I wasn't sure if you would make it back after the nurse told me you went for Albel, they told me there was a slight chance that you would be caught."

"huff, huff sorry….but Rei…you need to…stay in bed, your..Not fully healed." The nurse said all out of breath. She put her hand on Rei's shoulder, and Rei looked down and turned around. She then walked down the hall with the nurse.

"I'll come and visit you Rei!" Fayt yelled down the hall.

"Phew, what a day, I think I'm in need of a good cup of coffee." Shelby said rubbing her head, "hey Fayt want to join me?"

"Sure, I think I need some too." "Great, lets head to the café." "Café? There's a café on this ship?" "Of course! Lets go."

They walked down the halls, and into the café. Fayt couldn't believe how big it was. They both sat down on the stools and called for the bartender.

"It's on me tonight guys." Albel said on the stool next to them.

"Hey! Albel! You should be in the infirmary, why are you here?"

"Eh, I got sick of that stupid doctor telling me to stay in bed, I wanted to get out of there, so I hid out here."

"Albel, are you sure your ok? I mean that must have been painful."

"Fayt, I'm fine, stop worrying, now what do you two want?" they ordered their coffee and talked. Fayt was just about to take his last sip when he felt faint. There was a heartbeat, it was a heavy feeling. Fayt dropped his mug and gripped his head.

"Fayt? What's wrong!" Albel said putting his hand on Fayt's shoulder. Fayt's hair then began to glow, a faint blue; it began to flash to his heart. He began to speak some strange dialect.

"Fayt?" his hair then returned to normal, he blanked out and fell off the stool. Albel caught him; Fayt was breathing hard, and looked in pain.

"Shelby! I'm taking him to the infirmary!"

Albel then picked him up and sprinted to the infirmary.

"Dr. Kagami! I got a patient!" Albel said out of breath.

"Albel! You need to be in bed!"

"Now's not the time! Just look at Fayt!"

"Whoa! Put him on the table over there!" Albel set him down.

"What happened Albel!"

"I don't know! His hair glowed blue, then he fainted."

"Oh, you don't suppose it's the awakening?"

"The ancient? How could that be?" Albel said puzzled. "I don't know, but its entirely possible, but for now I have to calm him down, not only is he suffering but he is undergoing change."

"Are you 100 sure that that's the reason?"

"Well, it's a start," "ok then doctor Kagami, I'll be waiting, please contact me if a problem occurs or he wakes up. He saved my life, I owe him."

"Ahem, Albel you belong in bed."

"I'd like to see you make me Doc, because I'll send your insanely worried ass off this ship, you're a good doctor, but you care about your job too much. Or is it that you need a patient to be mentally stable?" Albel laughed walking out the door as if he didn't care.

"Oh well, I guess he's right," Doctor Kagami sighed. Doctor Kagami stabilized Fayt from his feverish state; he then put him to bed.

Albel waited for Fayt to wake up, he paced the captain's quarters back and forth. Albel does seem to be a crazy one, but deep down, he cares. Albel isn't just a ruthless space pirate, or a swordsman; he had the kind heart of a brother. Rei saw that Fayt was in the infirmary, she saw him though the glass window from her room. She got out of bed, she was all better now. She ran over to Fayt, and Dr. Kagami walked in.

"What happened to him!"

"Don't worry Rei, nothing serious. I was just on my way to check on Fayt when I decided to let you off the bed. Albel opened my eyes in a new way, well he did it in a not so polite way. Anyway, Fayt should be waking up soon,"

"that's good to hear." Rei said holding his hand.

"Say Rei, Albel told me that you used to be a nurse back on your old ship. We would like to know if you would be interested in joining our infirmary. We understand if you don't want to, but if you do, I make some changes so your dorm is next door to Fayt's."

"I would enjoy helping, thank you for your generous offer." Rei said bowing in gratitude.

"No worries just go to the head nurse in that room, she'll get you your uniform."

"Thanks." Rei said walking into the head nurses room.

"Uugh…. Wh…what happened?" Fayt said waking up. Dr. Kagami picked up the intercom, telling Albel of the good news. Fayt started to sit up,

"no, Fayt stay in bed you fainted, and you getting up right away might make you woozy again."

"Ok." Fayt said relaxing against the pillows. Albel came running in all out of breath. He had come from his quarters half way across the ship.

"Fayt! I'm glad your ok, you gave us all quite the scare!"

"Sorry, I don't know what happened."

"Maybe too much coffee?" Albel snickered.

"Sorry just kidding, at least your fine now. Well Fayt, we have an idea on what's happening, we just don't think that you would believe it" Albel finished

"yes Fayt, we think that the powers are awaking in you." Dr. Kagami said with a look of concern in his eyes.

"Yes Fayt, we are worried about you, we don't know what your powers are, or if they could become dangerous." Albel said with all seriousness for once.

"Well Fayt this changing, if it is the case, can tire out your body without you noticing, it can be a tiring draining change." Dr. Kagami told him.

"But I'm fine, and I want to say hi to Rei."

"No Fayt, for once I agree with the doctor this time. You get your rest, call me if you need anything." Albel said getting up to leave.

"Where are you going now?" Fayt said stopping him at the door.

"Oh I don't know, I was gonna check up on Milfe, and maybe see what is going on at the bridge." Albel said shrugging.

"Ok see ya later than." Fayt said waving. Albel nodded his head and did a short wave. Fayt heard him whistling as he went down the hall. Shelby was right, he only shows his shell. He is really a nice caring person inside.

"Fayt I'm going to check up on a few more patients, do try to get some rest just lying down even helps." The Dr. said leaving. Fayt sighed; this new ancient thing was so sudden he didn't really understand it all. How and why would he have power that was suddenly awaking within him? And why now of all times? He was thinking these thoughts over when the door to his room opened.

"Fayt!" Rei said running over to him giving him a tight hug. Fayt returned one, for some reason, he became attracted to Rei. He loved her, not the same love as Sophia. Sophia was like a sister to him, a family kind of love. She was the one with feelings for him; he didn't know this. She had always been dependent on him; for they grew up together.

"Fayt when they told me you had fainted I was worried. I'm so happy that you are well now." It was weird, Rei, she was smiling and tears were just slowly dripping from her eyes. Fayt had seen nothing like this from Rei. He wiped her tears and smiled back.

" I'm sorry to worry you Rei, I didn't mean it."

"I know, Fayt, you know I owe my life to you. You have shown me a new way of living, you opened me up to the world. You made me feel as if I'm a someone, not some soulless shell that can be used." She stood next to him, still tearing.

"Fayt, what I want to say is…. I lo…I love you." She then turned to run, but Fayt grabbed her arm.

"It's ok, I feel the same, don't worry. I have felt the same for a long time, since I met you. But I just couldn't say it, I didn't know the feelings that were building up inside me." He said letting go of his grip seeing she wasn't going anywhere now.

"Nice uniform you get a job here?" Fayt said noticing her new uniform.

"Yes, I am a nurse here now."

"Congrats." Fayt said. Rei suddenly bent over and gave him a kiss. She backed away, and they both felt a moment of bliss. The ice was finally broken, they found out that they loved one another no doubt about it. She put her hand on his.

"Get better soon, please." She said leaving. One hour later the Dr. came in telling him he was free, and could leave.

"Remember Fayt, if your feeling any pain come right away, no matter how small it seems." The doctor said as Fayt left.

"Thanks, I'll remember that," Fayt walked down the corridor toward his room. He began to know the place better now.

He went into his room and laid on his bed. He thought about Rei, that kiss. They had been in love and he never really noticed. He had cared for her since the day they met. Fayt's thoughts were interrupted when there was a knocking at his door.

"Come in." it was Rei, she came in with a tray of food. It reminded him of when he was held captive by the Klausian order.

"Hi Fayt, I brought you some dinner. Milfe was going to give it to you but I wanted to. For the job I got today, I get to have a room next to yours." She said placing the tray down with a smile. Fayt's quarters were very large, he had anything you could think of, much different from his last room. By now Fayt had sat up smiled at the thought of Rei being close by. He felt comfort inside her, he felt like he was at home. A warm fuzzy feeling, he liked being around her for it. She then sat down on the bed, next to him. "

Um Rei,"

"yes Fayt,"

"I wanted to know if you would go out with me."

"I don't know any reason why not." She leaned over and kissed him, it was a passionate kiss. She laid on top of him on his bed. They exchanged a few kisses then they laid down next to each other.

"Fayt, never leave me. Please."

"I won't, never, don't worry."

"Fayt, can I sleep in here tonight? It's cold in my room, I feel so alone in there."

"Sure, I don't mind." What's happening to me! Things like this, happy things, aren't supposed to happen to me. It was just a while ago that I was the unluckiest person ever. Fayt was in love with Rei, no doubt about it. Rei felt the same; he couldn't believe he didn't express himself earlier.

"It's late Rei we should get some sleep."

"Ok, lets." They got in bed, and Rei fell asleep almost immediately. As they lay there, Fayt was still awake. He had his arm around her, holding her close. As he thought of her, he thought and how he knew nothing of this girl. He knew nothing of her family, if she had even had any. He felt bad for her in a sense. He thought of how she seemed so distant, so alone. His eyes began to close, and he fell asleep.

In the middle of the night Albel was pacing his quarters. He felt uneasy, for Fayt was awaking, this could turn out to be an instant map for the vendeeni. They would be able to sense Fayt now. The ship then shook harshly. Albel almost fell over, and Fayt and Rei fell out of bed. The alarm rang loudly though the ship, it was ear piercing loud. Albel sprinted to the bridge.

"What the hell happened? Shelby, full report."

"Albel I fear, I fear they're here."

"No! We wont give up, arm the ships cannons!" In Fayt's cabin they and got themselves off the floor.

"Fayt what happened?"

"I don't know but are you alright?"

"Yes, nothings wrong, how about you?"

"Same here. I'll call Albel and see what's wrong." Fayt tried and couldn't get a hold of him. Meanwhile at the bridge, Albel was dealing with a problem.

"Albel, we've got a problem, they're trying to hack our docking bay open! They are trying to get in!"

"Change the code over and over again! Change it every 10 seconds! Shelby, find Fayt and get him hidden."

"Yes sir, he's still in his room and Rei is with him." Shelby said checking the ships map.

"Good I'll meet up with him, take control here Shelby." Albel said leaving, running for the door. Then the ship shook again.

"Albel….they're in." Shelby said.

"Shelby lock up the bridge, command all personnel to the conference room via their communicators. Get everyone safe, I need to help Fayt." Albel said running out of the bridge. Fayt opened his door and his head began to hurt again. In time with his heart, he toppled a bit, and leaned against the wall.

"Fayt! What's wrong?" Rei said helping him stand straight.

"Nothing, my head hurts just a bit." They began to walk down the corridor, when they suddenly turned a corner at a wrong time. Fayt recognized the tall black shadowy figures.

"We have to get out of here!" Fayt said grabbing Rei's hand. They turned and ran, the figures followed. Fayt tried to remember who they were; he had heard it many times. They shot their guns and one laser shot grazed Fayt in the arm. It hurt horribly, it burned but Fayt pressed on. They ended up in a corner; they were trapped, trapped like rats. One of the enemies held up their hand, and Rei was sent into the wall.

"REI!" Fayt said reaching for her, but the sword of the enemy stopped him. It was pointed at Fayt's throat, and then they said something in another language. One pointed at Rei,

"what do you want with her? Leave her out of this!" Fayt said still pinned to the wall. One of the enemies picked her up like a doll, and pulled her arm,

"AAAAAaaaaaHHHhh!" Rei screamed in pain. Then they looked to Fayt for a reaction.

"NO! Leave her alone! Put her down!" her arm dangled lifelessly, it was pulled from it's socket. They then grabbed her throat, and began strangling her. Tears were coming from her eyes, tears of pain. Fayt's hair began to glow a faint blue again. His eyes as well,

"your gonna die!" he screamed. He began to chant the words again, he held his hands out. The monsters dropped Rei; she was coughing on the ground, gasping for air. The room glowed blue and the monsters shrieked, they soon blew up, in a violent way. The corridor was splattered with blood, Fayt stood in the middle. His hair returned to normal and his eyes as well. Rei looked around in horror, she couldn't believe he did that, all that power. He then collapsed in the middle, Rei went over to him.

"Fayt! Fayt! What's wrong!" she said holding his head up. Strange markings of dark blue appeared on his arm on the underside of his wrist. Albel came into the corridor and almost fell over of shock.

"What happened Rei? What happened here!" Albel said rushing over to them.

"I don't know Albel, his hair was glowing blue, he blew up these monsters, and then he fainted. But have a look at this." She said showing him his wrist.

"Rei, those were the vendeeni. They were after Fayt, are you hurt?"

"No, but I'm worried about Fayt." They were interrupted by an announcement,

"The vendeeni have run away all personnel report to your individual positions."

"Rei, I'm going to get Fayt to the infirmary, he's in danger."

"Albel! He's not breathing!"

"Just what I'm talking about, hurry you come with me." Albel picked him up and both of them ran to the infirmary.

"Dr.! It's serious now! Hurry!" Albel said setting him on the bed.

"Rei hurry and get the shots in the medicine room labeled A, we have to stabilize him quickly. His time might be running out."

"Right." She said as she ran into the medicine room, and came out with the shot. Dr. Kagami then inserted the shot, and placed suction cups on Fayt's chest, monitoring his heart and such.

"Come on Fayt! Snap out of it" Albel said getting worried.

Fayt opened his eyes, he was floating.

"What? Where am I?" He said looking around. He then saw Rei in the distance; he called to her. He then waited for an answer, but no reply. He wanted to go to her, and get out of this dream. Her back was facing him; he came closer. He then heard gunshots; he looked in the direction of the sound and saw the figures he fought.

"That's right! The Vendeeni!" he said remembering. He then looked at Rei; she turned around and was doused in blood all over her body.

"Fayt, can't you see, can't you see, they want…they want death."

"REI!" he looked around and saw all his friends lying dead in bloody heaps around Rei.

"What's going on Rei!" He then rushed to her, as soon as he came close, he found himself in Albel's ship. He was right in front of the infirmary.

"Whew, it was just a dream, a scary one though, I was probably sleepwalking." Fayt said entering the infirmary room. Fayt stood in the room, dumbstruck.

"Fayt come on stay with us!" Dr. Kagami said trying to get Fayt to breathe. Fayt looked at himself on the bed, he became scared,

"what is going on! I want out of this dream!" he screamed. No one in the room heard him, as if he wasn't there. He then looked at Rei, she was crying. Albel walked over to her and put his arm around her to comfort her. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

"Fayt! No! Stay with us! We can't lose you!" Rei turned to Albel and cried into his chest, he patted her head, and looked as if filled to the brim with sorrow. What, I'm dead? Am I really dead! No, this isn't happening, it's just a dream. Fayt thought trying to assure himself. A white light then engulfed him, and he saw a maiden in the distance. She was clothed in all white, a long flowing gown with long flowing golden hair, she was the most beautiful woman he ever had saw.

"Welcome child. It seems I have taken you to the sacred realm just in time."

"What's going on? Let me out of this pain! Are you behind this!" He said confused and scared.

"My child, you poor thing you are dead. I have the power to put you where you belong. You are one of us, you are the true blood of an ancient, the one who can put our race in everlasting peace. The marking on your wrist is proof of your true blood, your pure, ancient blood. However your body is unable to take in the purity yet, your body is weak. Come child, come learn, and come gain." She said smiling.

"Who are you?" " I am the maiden of light, the guide post to all ancients. I was the queen and supreme sorceress in Arias. The Vendeeni didn't like our ways and is out for our blood." She said with her expression of happiness still standing. She looked so gentle to Fayt, so he approached. She waved her hand to the side and Fayt saw dreadful images of a giant battle.

"What is this?" "My child, this is the pain and suffering of the fall of Arias." She said sadly. Fayt gazed on and saw terrible things, children being slain, and women being beheaded. Fayt watched on, and couldn't believe his eyes, the crimson horror among these poor people. He then saw the maiden in the images. She was sitting in her throne, crying. The Vendeeni then rushed in and killed her. It was a bloody massacre of people in the great hall, they then left to kill more, when he saw the queen, in her dying breath, hold her hand up high. There then was a bright light, people still alive were sent off the planet. The queen then lowered here arm, with a smile, which soon after turned to the blank pale face of death. The images then faded, Fayt couldn't believe the suffering he witnessed.

"My child, you are the one of light, the one to lead us out of darkness. To bring our race out of vain. Your friends miss you, so go child, I think you learned enough. I shall make you stronger at this moment." She said as Fayt was engulfed in a yellow light, his marking was glowing.

"Fayt, my child, please, if you need me just call, I'll always be with you." The maiden said waving and smiling.

"Don't worry, live on." At that moment the lady faded away, and Fayt's eyes quickly opened and he sat up. He was in the infirmary, everyone was around him; Albel, Rei, Dr. Kagami, Shelby and even Milfe. Rei, still crying with red sore eyes flung herself on him. She hugged him tight and didn't let go,

"Fayt….sniff oh Fayt! I thought... you were dead!

Fayt still lay in his hospital bed, and Rei was sitting close by. Fayt had explained to Albel, Dr. Kagami and Rei what had happened. Rei was almost traumatized from the incident; she thought Fayt was really dead.

"Rei, we need you to check on the crew member that got attacked by the Vendeeni, she's fine but we need to check on her." A nurse said poking her head into the room.

"Ok, see ya in a few minutes Fayt." Rei said kissing him on the cheek. She left Fayt all alone, so he thought about what had happened to him.

"I was really dead, that was me." He said holding his head. The nurse then walked in and told Fayt he could go rest in his room. Fayt was relieved that he could rest in the comfort of his room. Fayt walked into his room and sat on his bed, sighing because of the shock of the whole ordeal. He held out his hand, and turned it over. He stared at the markings and still couldn't believe that this was happening to him. He sat there gazing at his wrist, in wonder of what it could do; Rei had come in without him noticing. She snuck next to him and planted a kiss on his cheek and put her arms around in a loving manner. She sat next to him and put her hand on his and looked down.

"Fayt, I thought you were really dead, you scared me! I don't know what I would do with myself if you were gone." She turned to Fayt and kissed him on his lips. While their lips were tightly interlocked, she fell back on the bed; pulling Fayt with her. She put her arms around his neck, and twined her fingers in his hair. Fayt slid his hands down to her waist, and she responded with light kisses on his neck. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off over his head. Fayt drew her close into his arms and they began to softly kiss each other. Fayt held her close as they lay on the bed, and murmured into her ear.

"Don't worry Rei, I would never leave you alone, ever." They then looked at each other and smiled. They held each other in warm embrace and laid back and fell softly asleep.

The night went on and Fayt and Rei were soundly asleep. They awoke the next morning well rested and happy.

"well Fayt I'm off to work." Rei said smiling as she walked out of the room.

"ok, I'll visit you later." He said approaching her and giving her a polite kiss. Rei then left the room and Fayt got dressed into a new outfit Albel got him. Albel gave him a uniform, for Fayt was with Albel now. When Albel gave him the uniform he replied,

"well wear it if you want, I just guessed that you would want to wear something else then the same old thing." To Fayt he was right in a sense. Fayt was about to go to the ships mess hall for breakfast, when Albel contacted him on his private communicator.

"hey, good morning sleepy head, I need you down here at the bridge for a second, it's urgent news."

"Ok I'll be right down." Fayt thought to himself what it could be as he walked down the hall to the bridge.

He walked into the bridge to find Albel in his usual spot and every busy with orders.

"So Albel what was it that you wanted?" Fayt asked confused at this special summoning.

"Well Fayt, you see….we found the person you were looking for." Albel said, his expression was kind of sad though.

"Really! I can't believe it! Can we get her? Where is she? How did you find out?" Fayt said overjoyed that he found his lost friend.

"Fayt, we searched the surrounding area, as we do for every sector since we picked you up and joined us. But, we can't get her, for one reason…I'm sorry Fayt that I couldn't keep my promise." Albel apologized feeling sorry for Fayt.

"Wh….why! Why can't we pick her up! Is she ok? Where is she?" "Fayt, the vendeeni have already got her. She was captured on her way of entering Hyda, I'm sorry, I truly am."

"……why…..why can't we get her….she needs our help then."

"Fayt, she is on the mastership of the vendeeni, the security is so tight, we won't be able to get even 2000 miles near them. I would Fayt, but I can't, I'm endangering you and my crew. If you want her dearly, then I shall go by myself, if that would make you feel better."

"No Albel, don't worry, we can wait till after the war, maybe I'll see her again." Fayt said clearly angered and discouraged. He wanted to save her; she was basically the sister he never had. He wanted to save her bad, but did not want to throw someone's life away for his wants and purposes, he certainly would not have Albel go by himself.

He walked back into his quarters and plopped on his bed. His stomach grumbled, he was hungry for he still did not go to the mess hall. His clouded feelings would not let him get up to eat, and he felt like a lifeless being. This was his chance; he could save her, and help someone who's suffering. The thought of what they could be doing to Sophia made him cringe. She was their prisoner, and their hostage from the land they despised. He thought over what he could do, and one thought came to mind, I'll save her.


End file.
